


A Banana is a Luxury few can Afford

by GoldenNacho



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossdressing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I made myself laugh but than again I laugh at most anything, Idiots in Love, Jumping POV, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Fishman Island Arc, Pre-Punk Hazard arc, Slight Canon Divergence, but I like to call it drama, cursing, fluff and sprinkled throughout a bit of angst, necessary OCs to flesh out the world, some writing liberties were taken with the pre-existing material, story takes place between those two arcs, they are just idiots, unbeta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenNacho/pseuds/GoldenNacho
Summary: During an Island stay Sanji befriends a beautiful lady and when she mysteriously goes missing, Sanji is willing to do everything and anything in his power to find out what happened to her and get her back. Even if it means having to cross-dress in order to go undercover and peel back the truth behind her disappearance. What Sanji didn't take into account was a lost Marimo throwing a wrench into his plans.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	1. Tempting the Fates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Fic, so this is exciting! This story has been living rent free inside my head for a while now and I decided why the hell not and just wrote it! I also took this opportunity to practice my writing and just have fun with this story. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when writing this first chapter. 
> 
> Dusted off my thesaurus for this lol.

"A month!"

A whine filled the walls of the galley. Bouncing playfully, free and chaotic, doing its best to disturb the _normal_ conversation currently happening.

Sitting around the table, the Straw-hat crew had just finished eating their lunch. Their cook moved around them, gracefully, replacing their dirty plates with desserts and hot drinks. At the head of the table, slumped over as if his spine was made of a material that lack any firmness, any structure, any consistency, their Captain continued to whine.

"This is going to be so boooorring~"

A scoff, that held a certain maturity only gained from surviving the true horrors of life, interrupted the childish whine, "That's what you get for picking our next destination." Nami said as she hit Luffy’s head, in the hopes of ending the noises coming from him but alas she should have known better.

The whines only doubled their efforts, they asked for attention, asked to be taken seriously, a great grievance was being ignored.

And, as if to add more evidence to his case, Luffy pointed at Nami’s wrist "But I picked the crazy moving needle in your compass thingy,” he pouted “and that Fishman said that those islands were the ones with the best adventures, not a month in some booooooring island."

A strong case was being put forward but before Luffy could finish with his deposition; Nami would rather call it a one-man pity party. A flaky, golden dusted, meat bun appeared in his line of site.

With that, a break was called from the proceedings. Luffy now more interested in the different flavors the meat bun hid behind its doughy covers. A small smile graced the cook as he moved onto the next member of the crew. 

After a two-year detour from their goals, the Straw-hat pirates finally entered the New World. The only way they knew how: accidently capturing a king, momentarily occupying their palace, being called harbingers of destruction, having an ancient boat almost dropped on them, fighting a coked out fishman, and declaring war on an emperor of the sea, was just par for the course.

The future pirate king wouldn’t have his return to the world stage be anything less than ‘fun!’

"Actually Captain-san," Robin spoke up, "the island that we are heading to is actually well known for its various activities. It is said to have something to please everyone’s unique tastes or so I've read." finishing her statement with a sip of her dark roast, well-brewed coffee. Just perfect, as always.

"Wait really, so there is a mountain made of meat on this island!"

A soft laugh escapes Robin, "oh my, not necessarily but wouldn't that be a sight to see."

Resting her cheek on the palm of her hand, Nami sighed, "Robin, please don't encourage him."

A break, that’s all she was asking for. After Fishman island and losing all that treasure to Big Mom, what Nami needed was a normal island to simply breath and work through her five stages of grief. _So much money lost!_ She could cry just thinking about it.

As if sensing her distressing thoughts, Sanji gently placed a cold, freshly squeezed, honeyed tangerine drink. "Nami-swan, a beautiful lady should not be making such a face. Let me take your burdens from you, even if it’s just for a short time." 

Taking a sip of the drink did lightened her spirits a little but nothing will cure the headache known as Luffy. She just had to accept that this ailment will likely stay with her until the day she dies.

A small, soft smile makes its way onto her face, lightly she shakes her head, _these boys_. 

"Thank you Sanji-kun." and off he goes, twirling around the kitchen saying how happy he is seeing her smile and that the gods themselves must have finally heard his prayers. To have been graced with such a votive visage, and then feeling unworthy for witnessing such miracle.

The religious sermon only interrupted by a rather crass insult from a grumpy non-believer, which predictably lead to a storm of insults building up in the background and now being followed by the newest addition to their fights, a damn soundtrack. 

According to Brook, “warriors need music to cement their battles into the annals of history” and with an added bonus of being great practice for spontaneous music writing used for his own fighting.

Nami sighed again, _these boys indeed_.

Although, and she will never admit this to anyone, but track 15, "I'll shove my foot up your ass" did have a catchy beat. Occasionally, she would catch herself humming that theme during her more tedious map making…

Realizing where her thoughts had been drifting to she chugged the sweet drink, in the hopes that the brain freeze would help in the preservation of her remaining brain cells. This crew needed all the help they could get; she couldn’t fail them now.

"Are you ok Nami?" a sweet young voice rose to meet her. She looked to her side, into the eyes of their talking, reindeer, doctor.

"It's nothing Chopper,” she patted his head, “just coming to terms with an undeniable truth." Her suffered words were interrupted by the voice of their sniper.

"Ok, so no meat mountain but what did you mean by activities, Robin?"

"Well, the name of the island we’re heading to is called Five-Paw Island. Pretty much a self-descriptive name. Five land masses in the shape of a paw.”

“Not a very _super_ name, they missed the opportunity to call it the Pawsome Islands,” commented Franky.

Robin lightly blushes at how cute that name sounded, “There is something beautiful in simplicity.”

Franky flipped his sunglasses up to his head, “Glad you see it my way, Sis” and laughed.

Usopp coughed to get their attention, and stop them before they led the conversation to a weird place.

“Right,” Robin said, as she quickly dissolved the images of puppies wearing superhero costumes and brutally killing bad guys, “to answer your inquiry Nose-kun, the main and largest island houses the majority of the islands inhabitants. The other four islands surrounding it, have their own themes:”

“One is dedicated to body wellness and care. It sports a wide variety of spas and gyms with their own beautiful exclusive beaches," she says as she winks towards Nami, whose whole demeanor changed immediately, light returning to her eyes.

So, Robin continued, "the second is known to be a haven for mechanics and artists," a _super_ is heard to her side and she can't help but smile just a little. 

"The third has a 24/7 party central theme and the final island is a wild jungle were people go to test their survival skills." The final reveal of the last two island themes set off a cacophony of cheers amongst the rest of the crew. 

Boredom has been abated, for now, it seems.

So, Robin couldn't help herself and added one final tidbit about the famous islands.

Bringing her coffee cup up to her lips, "You can get to each island from the mainland by ferry. But…there is a legend of a phantom ferry, who apparently lures passengers and takes them to a place of no return," and proceeds to drink as she lets her words sink in. 

A smile creeps up her face. _Knowledge truly is power_ , she giggles.

The scaredy-cat trio slowly realizing where Robin was going with this story, started shaking their heads while the rest paid close attention.

Satisfied with the built-up tension, she continued, "In the literature I have read about this island, it states that it was discovered by a party made up of six families. When they landed, they distributed the lands amongst each other equally. Each family getting an island each.”

In the corner of her eye, she could see Usopp doing the math.

“Six islands in total and yet today, only five remain. There are no records as to what happened to the sixth island itself. A phantom ferry and a missing island. How are they connected? The only thing that the stories all agree on is that those who board this vessel are said to Never. Come. Back.” She takes a bite of a marbled cookie. _Delicious_.

"I wonder," she can't help but creepily smile, "if we’ll be so lucky to witness the appearance of the ghostly ferry." She finishes her tale as she once again takes a sip of her coffee.

The scared trio were already crying, "Robin, did you really have to tell us that," Usopp blubbered, as tears and snot ran down his face.

"Knowing our luck" added Nami tearfully, "that boat is going to appear for us, I just wanted a break."

"I don't have a cure for death yet!" Chopper cried as he clung onto Zoro's forearm. 

Brook had suspiciously remained silent, terrified at the thought of seeing a ghost.

"Awesome, I wanna go!"

Groans now filled the galley, replacing the once playful whines heard before.

"Of course, you do." Nami was about to sigh but then quickly realized what this meant.

She turned to Luffy and leveled him with a glare that would have killed an ordinary man. She knew that this was losing battle, but at least she could say that she had tried to stop the disaster before it happened.

"Listen here Luffy if you see this phantom ferry you are to walk away from it. If you do this for me, I will increase the money solely allocated for the meat reserves, deal."

Luffy stared at Nami, he understood meat but not much of anything else.

“It means, Nami dear, oh so generously, will give me more money so I can buy you more meat Captain.” Sanji winked at Nami having saved her from explaining the deal further to Luffy.

Without out second thought Luffy screamed his agreement.

"I mean it Luffy or I'll make Sanji cook only vegetarian for a month."

Luffy looked at Nami, he dropped the goofy smile and stared at her seriously "when it comes to meat, I'm always serious. I'll keep my promise."

The entire crew sighed.

"Honestly, why are you like this." Nami shakes her head defeatedly and then stares at her other problem child.

"Zoro,” she snarls, in response all he does is lift a lazy eyebrow, “I'll make the interest rate on your debt 298% instead of 300% that you are paying now."

"Make it 3% and you have a deal."

"3%!!! Are you crazy!!"

"Yes. 3 or I'm walking onto that boat." the green haired man smugly smirked.

"How dare you, you stupid Muscle-headed idiot, extorting a woman from her well-earned money."

"Stay out of this, shit-cook. This is a deal between me and the witch."

"Don't call Nami a wit-"

"Enough Sanji," raising her hand to stop the fight before it started. "Zoro is right, this is between me and him." She glared at the swordsman before her, and he did the same in kind. The rest of the crew watched. Whispers of bets were being placed, their money was on Nami. The only one to oppose was Franky, but he was known to be a bad bet. 

As the negotiations proceeded. A deflated cook made his way back to the sink to clean the plates and lick his wounded ego.

He was being dramatic he knows. But he doesn't understand. Nami shouldn't have to endure such disrespect, especially from someone so uncouth like the Marimo. He knows she can hold her own, especially when it comes to intelligence and well, anything money related. But seeing that shithead take advantage of her angered him. The Moss-head knows that Nami is desperate for a peaceful island stay and he is using that information to basically steal from her. He actually would have been impressed by this level of haggling from the moss-head if it had been directed at some stranger. 

Well, regardless of that he wouldn't stand for it. But Nami told him to stay out of it, so he will, but only because she said so.

Redirecting his anger to the closest thing; he attacked the dishes. It worked wonders especially when taking care of those horrid grease stains that were a result of a rather difficult fish to cook.

Usopp had caught it this morning, a strange little thing with a tough skin. Difficult to cut into but when he did it had released a greasy clear substance that became extremely volatile when put under high heat. He found out that _fun little trivia_ when it almost burned his eyebrow off, a part of his bangs were still singed. 

It was a nightmare, but he welcomed the challenge. The end-result was a creamy fish that melted in your mouth and when paired with a side of toasted wild rice, it created a juxtaposition of textures that excited the senses.

Chef’s kiss. Another fish conquered. 

Thinking back to his cooking had calmed him down enough to listen in once again to the ongoing discussion. 

"297%"

"Didn't you hear me, 3% or nothing."

"As if! 3% is way too low. I won't get anything from that debt. It’s simply a bad deal."

"Fine make it 5%."

"296% and I won't go lower than that."

"I already went up to 5%, what more do you want," the swordsman paused and then said, "I mean, how much are you willing to spend so that you can have a peaceful month."

Sanji was going to kill that damn Seaweed. The audacity. He turned lightning fast readying his foot to cave the idiot’s head in but was stopped in his track when he saw a most chilling and alluring sight.

Nami’s eyes twitched but then very slowly they steeled, her mouth curled upwards, an echo to her wanted poster given name,

"Ok, this is getting us nowhere, so how does this sound. we leave it at 298% my initial and just proposition but add to it a weeks’ worth of booze for you to enjoy," her voice almost a purred.

Smiling at the word booze and the thought of not spending any money for a whole week on it Zoro counted himself lucky with this deal. Honestly, Zoro knew he had been pushing it. Nami was in a good mood. _I mean instead of threatening to raise his interest higher to gain his obedience, she instead lowered it by 2%!_ there is no way he was looking at the horse gift in the mouth or however that saying went.

She was right, they were getting nowhere. Also, there was no way he could ever win against Nami when it came to the topic of money and on top of all that he could also feel the waves of anger that were leaving the cook licking at his ankles.

_One does not anger the ocean without a good boat._

Huh, that sounded cool maybe he should remember that saying for later.

He extended his hand towards the sea witch, "deal."

Smirking Sanji approached the table again standing behind the Marimo and, as condescendingly as possible, patted the idiot’s head.

 _Oh_ …his hair was surprisingly soft for a man who only bathed once or twice a week. Interest- no he meant disgusting.

This action made Zoro turn to his head towards Sanji, where he saw in his single blue eye a look of pity mixed with cheeky glee. "What the hell was that for Curly-brow?" he grunted slapping the hand away.

"I just thought that if I stimulated your hair it would finally release some much-needed oxygen that your brain seems in dire need of. It came from a place of concern Marimo."

The sound of a sword unsheathing was all that was heard before the image of a sword and the sole of a shoe clashed.

"Wanna say that again." Zoro said through gritted teeth.

"Now I'm really getting worried, should I slow down my talking speed. It seems that you're losing the ability to understand standard human speech."

"Say that again, cook." he all but growled.

"Me. Worried. You. Dumb."

A feral snarl escaped the Muscle-head’s mouth as they continued to fight.

With a fond sigh and tender smile, that he hid behind his hair, Sanji couldn’t help but treasure these small little moments between them.

Deep down he had missed the Marimo these past two years.

Deep

Deep

Deep

Deep

Deep

Deep

Deep

Deep

Deep

Ask for directions from the devil because he had gotten lost.

Being told to keep digging.

That if he saw the ghosts of his past mistakes.

He had gone too far.

Said goodbye to that funny fellow… _that fucker._

And kept digging

Deeper

Deeper

Deeper

Deeper

Deeper

Deeper

Deeper

Deeper

Deeper

Deeper

Down

All the way down there, well-guarded and in one piece.

Laid buried those special feelings for Zoro.

Feelings that were acknowledged, but still ignored.

The truth was that Thriller Bark had left their rivalry, friendship? in rather ambiguous terms. They were Nakama, no doubt about it. But the aftermath left them both with too many questions with regards to themselves and each other. Questions that would remain unanswered for two unexpected years.

Two years, where both parties during quiet nights, after a day of running away or fighting monkeys, had time to think about what it all meant. When it was time to go back home, one returned with a mess of confused and tangled feelings and the other at peace with his self-discovery. 

In the end, however, in their attempts to test the waters, breach the topic, act civil with one another, they both arrived at the conclusion that the other party had no interest in the other. A few too many misunderstood signals, incomplete thoughts, and botched confessions had left the two men with the idea of unrequited love. 

So, individually, they both decided to seal away those feelings, to forget about them and simply continue existing as just Sanji and Zoro, members of the Straw-hat crew and rivals. Nothing more. Sanji would try his best to not keep memorial records of their time together, of the small accidental touches and longing stares, but he would continuously fail. And Zoro would train and meditate, trying to learn how to bury those feelings, a training that seemed more arduous than his time with Mihawk. 

In the end two souls were left in an impasse trying their best to move on.

Sanji shook away the heaviness he was feeling and decided to refocus his attention to their current fight. Before him stood a two-handed sword wielding lunatic, with a crazed look that brightened his silver dangerous eye. _Be still my beating heart._

He could already hear Brook tuning his violin. He really hoped that this track was named with much more care compared to the other ones. He didn’t much appreciate the previous track, so crudely named, “I skewered you with my long blade.”

He had a lot of constructive criticism to give Brook that time. A gallon of milk was needed after their lengthy and productive talk. So, he had high hopes for this one. 

But before track 72 of **Epic Boy Battles** could be composed Nami called out to him.

"Sanji-kun."

"Yes, Nami dear~" he said distancing himself immediately from the swordsman, who only huffed in response, to give her his full attention.

"Make sure you also stay out of trouble, okay."

"I would never even dream of it. Just the thought of upsetting you causes me to die a little inside; I shall be the perfect gentleman."

"Tsk, you seem to be the idiot one here. Didn't even get a deal out of her."

"Nami-swan's happiness is what I'm getting out of it."

Ignoring those two in the background Nami proceeded to put her plan into place, to maximize the chances of stopping their crew from getting into trouble or the more likely situation being, to stop them from causing it; all before they reach landfall. The last thing she needed to do was set up who would be on guard duty.

"Alright, with that in order, lets decides who is going to stay and watch over the Sunny. I think it’s fair if we divide the month into 4 weeks and we change shifts each week."

Franky gave a thumbs up, "Sounds good!" 

"Good, so that means. Sanji! The Sticks of Fate please."

The “Sticks of Fate” are what the Straw-hat crew affectionately named the several occasions when a stalemate was reached as to who stays or goes on missions that no one wanted to do, and the luck of a draw would decide who were the unlucky few.

The last time they were used was when boarding Brook's ship and Nami and Sanji had been the ones that fate had chosen to carry the burden of accompanying their captain onboard. A fond memory, only retrospectively, that Sanji recalled as he places the wooden sticks in front of Nami.

"Ok, so I wrote the numbers 1 through 4 representing the weeks. Whatever stick you pick it’s the week you will oversee."

The sticks were placed into a can and one by one the Straw-hats picked their fates.

Brook> Zoro> Usopp> Franky

The fates have decided.

The sacrifices chosen.

The rest of the villagers spared.

Just another normal day with the Straw-hat crew. 

***

Soon the galley emptied, the dishes returned to their proper place, counters and tables wiped clean and now sparkling.

Following the rest of the crew outside. Sanji leaned his elbows on the railing, pulling one of his cigarettes out and lighting it. He took one long drag and slowly released the smoke towards the sky.

The smell of salt tickling his nose, the sounds of the waves crashing into the ship, and the sun rays warming his soul. For a second he was at peace. He turned his gaze to the approaching island.

Despite Robin’s foreboding warning about ghost ferries that lured people to their deaths, he had a good feeling about this island. 

A month of relaxation, maybe finding different ingredients or restaurants to try. Maybe, even inviting some ladies to join him to some close contact dancing. The image slowly realized itself in Sanji’s mind.

Women pressed against him, first dancing to fast songs and as the night progressed the rhythm growing slower, the mood more heated, clothes abandoned without care. Two bodies becoming one.

A blush appeared across his face, a goofy smile, and the early signs of impending blood loss in his future. But there was no way he was going to stop such a beautiful dream.

"Oi, ero-cook you look really stupid right now."

The dream crashed and burned, naked ladies were flung out of his mind and disappeared never to be seen, "Shut up!" he snapped, putting out his cigarette and glared at the green haired monstrosity. 

"Can't I just have one moment of peace. Is that too much to ask."

"It was truly disturbing, your face I mean." Zoro mocked, ignoring him completely.

Sanji's only visible eyebrow furrowed. He breathed deeply to control his instinct that called him to kill the Marimo.

"I know that face-" Zoro had continued without being promoted.

Honestly when did Sanji give this idiot the permission to continue talking.

"-and it’s the same face you have when thinking of women. I'd like to remind you that you promised the witch that you would keep out of trouble."

"One," Sanji said while raising a finger, "don’t call Nami a witch. Two, I would never betray Nami's trust or break a promise to her.”

“Three, I can mingle with the ladies all I want. And four, since when do you care what I do on my free time?"

"It's not like I care," Zoro casually shrugged his shoulders and a lazy smirk took up residence on his face, "I just wanted to point out that the only times that you get into trouble is when you become a skirt-chasing pervert. I mean you almost died looking at mermaids, not even a week ago." 

"You wouldn't understand if the word beautiful slapped you in the face and made you her bitch.” Sanji madly raved.

A deep suffered sigh escaped the swordsman, which only served to tick off Sanji even more, "I was just giving you a warning, to be careful. We are in the New World now and stupid mistakes, like the existence of your libido, can actually result in your death now."

 _Holy Shit!_ was the Marimo serious right now. _What the hell_ , Luffy is currently running around the ship like a feral child right now and this idiot was warning him to stay out of trouble.

**Wait.**

Does Zoro really think he will cause more trouble than their captain or worse. He wanted to laugh but a small annoying voice at the back of his head started to grow stronger and kept repeating the same thought. _He doesn’t trust you; he doesn’t trust you; he doesn’t trust you._

Does Zoro not think that he is strong enough to survive in the New World? The mermaid thing was a fluke. A mistake that he has under control now. He tightened his hands, nails starting to bite into his skin.

He trained in fucking hell in order to get stronger, he may not have come out of that island 100% whole, but he was stronger.

Zoro leaned against the railing completely unaware that his words had just set Sanji off. He just watched as the cook ranted about some nonsense.

What Sanji didn’t know was that Zoro had turned to look at the cook when he had finally left the galley. And as discreetly as possible, he watched the cook be embraced and be loved by nature.

The sun rays caressed his beautiful pale skin, and the wind ruffled his hair jokingly as if they had been childhood friends. He had enjoyed the sight, fully aware that this was against his training, but he reasoned with himself, that every once in a while, a practitioner of dangerous arts had to relax and simply indulge.

And indulge he did, that is, until he saw the pervy face slowly appearing in the cook’s face. It ruined any warm feeling that had started to grow under his skin. He hated that face; it was a reminder of the reason why he had started this rather pointless but necessary training. Why indulging would ultimately cause him more pain. But instead of just averting his gaze he decided to correct that expression, anything would be better than that face.

“You have that whole bleeding thing under control right. No randomly dropping dead.” he tried to be nonchalant, scratching the back of his neck.

The cook paused whatever mouth foaming rant he was in and stared at him. Zoro stared back because he sensed a change in the mood, and it was soon confirmed when the cook gave him an annoyingly smug smirk that he now wanted to smack off his face. Scratch out what he said about any face being better than the pervy one. Zoro glared at the cook preparing himself for whatever stupidity that was about to leave his mouth. 

"Oh, what's this, is the Marimo worried about me." Sanji dramatically exclaimed "or is it jealousy, the hair color would finally make sense now."

Sanji nods his head as he holds his chin between his thumb and index finger to adopt a more pensive look, completely ignoring the frown starting to form on the face of the swordsman.

"I didn't even notice that you were paying such close attention to little old me," he then lets out a gasp, but in his theatrics Sanji failed to see the slightly pale look and wide eye that the swordsman gave him.

"No that’s impossible, it’s not true, it just can't be," Sanji pauses once again and cups his face with his hands. He twirls around to convey his fake distress over a revelation that would shake the foundation of any established rivalry, _one that Sanji wishes were true but knows will never be._

"It’s been two years," he says as if talking to himself, "But, two years is a long time for things to change, for…for things to blossom."

He stops his squirming and peeks at the Moss-head through his fingers. But instead of seeing an angry moss, he sees instead a man who is trying very hard to hide something, but Sanji fails to recognize the hidden emotion. This makes him pause for just a second, but he then ignores it; he has a scene to complete. 

He lowers his hands, looks at Zoro. He tries to make his eyes convey emotions like confusion, apprehension, and understanding.

The look catches Zoro's attention. He stands straighter pushing himself away from the railing. Sensing that Sanji had something important to say underneath all his dramatics, he stays quiet.

"Zoro" he says adding a quiver at the end of his name, for a dash of spice, "could it be" he gulps. He can see that he has the Marimo’s full attention. He hides his smirk with his hand, it’s time to bring this act to a close.

He flutters his eyelashes at the fool and with a low husky voice he says, "have you, fallen for me."

The silence that follows is deafening and Sanji sees the look of utter horror that mares the Marimo’s face. Maybe Sanji didn’t think this joke all the way through because now, seeing the look of horror at the idea of being something more to Zoro hurt more than he thought it would. So, Sanji did the only thing he could think of to erase this heavy and depressing atmosphere.

**He laughed.**

“Can you image that, you, falling in love with me. What a joke.” He tried his best to conceal the hurt in his words.

The breeze he feels as the length of a well-polished sword glides across his face is terrifying. It was looking for blood and it would have found it, if it wasn't for Sanji's incredible flexibility, a sickening crash is heard behind him.

"Zoro bro! what the hell, stop destroying my ship."

"Sanji, Zoro, separate now until we get to the island."

Sanji couldn't help it, he laughed again, better than crying he thinks, as he straightened himself and all he had time to see was Zoro stomping away. His shoulders tense with anger. So, he called out just to put the final nail in that coffin, _maybe now he could finally start moving on from the swordsman_.

"It’s ok Marimo, I know I'm quiet the catch." all he got in return was a middle finger.

He was ready to leave, to retreat to the kitchen, his only place of comfort, when he heard the melodic sounds of one of his favorite laughs, "Careful Cook-san, don't tempt the fates."

Sanji shivered at the intense look Robin was giving him. _Did she know_ , terrified at the idea he did what he does best, he hid behind an act.

"Robin-chan, my love, don't say such things to me. I feel like I've aged several years simply from hearing such implications."

"My apologies Cook-san, I just wanted to point out how ominous those words sounded," her eyes filled with mirth as she walked away.

He looked back to the now looming island feeling rattled and unbalanced. Hopefully, this month away from the Marimo would be his first step in moving on.

But for now, He really needed another smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't know writing fanfics was going to be this hard, everyone in this website makes it look easy (I've read some amazing stories in this site). But the reality I failed to see was that there is so much to take into account. The characters have their own voices and personalities and trying to write for them is extremely hard so expect some slight oocness in future chapters lol. Also I didn't realize how rusty my writing had gotten so let me know if my POV, tenses, and tone in this story jumps around to much. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and despite how hard it was to write I will finish this story, this I promise, but expect updates to be random and slightly inconsistent. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


	2. Daytime Fireworks

The view of a city built upon great rolling green hills welcomed the crew.

Roads winding around the slopes doing little to disturb the natural order of world as they climbed up to the highest point. Resulting in crooked streets, some that ended suddenly, others that looped right to were you started. They were built, it seems, with a statement in mind. One that the people of this city seemed to adhere by, take your time, see it all, and don’t change what was already there.

The houses themselves looked like they had grown out the of the hills. The terra-cotta styled architecture, all uniformly painted in white dotted the sleeping giants. A level of care from the town was reflected in the still vivid and pristine white aesthetic. Repainted every year, it seems, almost as if the people didn’t want you to know how old the city truly was. Secrets hidden behind many layers and coats of paint. 

Native plants decorated the walls and roofs of the houses. Flowers whose petals were made of colored glass and when graced by sunlight their colors would bounce off, decorating the white walls of the city with colors both known to all and some that have yet to be named. An explosion of hues made the land their canvas, painted by nature and given life by the sun.

The sounds of people making commerce and simply moving was music to Brook’s ears, _even though he didn’t have ears ~Yohohoho~_ , he couldn't wait for when his week of guard duty was over to follow this sound. Truly one of his favorite things.

The Straw-hat crew disembarked after finding a nice cozy nook to anchor the Sunny for safe keeping.

Bidding goodbye to Brook for the week, they left with a promise from Sanji of coming back later to meal prep his week. Thankful Brook was when he heard he didn't have to fend for himself in the cook’s kitchen.

"As if I'll let anyone of you actually cook in my kitchen! I'll make sure to come back every change of guard to meal prep for them. So, the only thing you idiots will have to do is heat up the food," he had said this looking directly at Zoro, who had scoffed in return.

With that said the rest of the crew left and made their way towards the port of the city. Luffy running ahead with a happy Chopper following at his heels. 

The closer the group got to the port the busier the streets became.

"Hold on Luffy, Chopper, lets figure out how to get where we need to go and then we can all go our separate ways." Having already divided the allowances for the group back at the boat Nami just wanted to make sure to remind the crew once more not to get in trouble.

"Oi, you lot...travelers are ye'" a short man who had more belly than body appraised them slowly. When he was done, he gave them a yellowed smile, "pirates ye'." It wasn’t a question.

Zoro placed his hand on the hilt of one of his swords, "any problem with that?"

"Nah, no marine presence here. We take care of our own. Ye’ know what I mean. Stay out of trouble and by the end of the month we'll be best friends; waving you goodbye with tears in our eyes." He laughs at his own joke.

"That's the plan" Nami responded "any ideas on how to get to the other islands from here?"

"Ye'" he scratched his belly slowly and then pointed towards a giant tree not for off, "go there to Old Bessie, you’ll see ‘em colorful cobblestones. Each color leads you to one of ‘em islands:

Yellow for Sunny springs

Blue for Technolandia

Green for Jungle Jym

Pink for D.D.A.D (dance dance all day)

And at night thems paints light up, something about some funky plant life. So, ya'll always find where you need to go."

"Pretty clever and efficient." Robin commented.

"Yup, we folks of at five paws are smart like that," he scratched his head, "now go on and spend ye' stolen money on our stores," he laughed yet again at his own joke.

“Wait!” Usopp stopped them from moving and the man looked at him, “is it true that you have a…a…a phantom ferry.” The worlds barely audible due to his incessant shaking.

The man paused and then dismissingly said, “Nah, just a bedtime story,” he then looked at Robin and Nami, “something Mamas tell they babies. Ye’ know, to teach ‘em not to get on random boats,” he then looked at the rest of the crew and with a much more strained laugh, “so don’t go getting on a strange boat, ye’ hear children.” 

With that warning, they left the man to his own devices as they made their way to Old Bessie. It was a sight to see, the grand old tree stood tall and regal as if it had been part of a royal family once upon its lifetime. The same glassed flowers that covered the houses, also blossomed at the end of its branches. Painting the paths and the center square in a kaleidoscope world of colors.

"They still need to work on their naming conventions," Franky whispered to Usopp who walked beside him.

"I don't know man; Jungle Jym sounds funny. And if it's true what Robin said about it. There won't be anything kiddy sounding inside that place."

"Not wrong there, little bro. Well, I'll be heading out to Technolandia. Gonna see if they have anything cool, I can work with to improve the Sunny."

"I'm coming with you Franky!"

With that, both Usopp and Franky left following the blue tiles.

"Robin and I will be heading to Sunny springs. **Stay. Out. Of. Trouble**." She gave each of them a pointed look.

"Do you require any assistance to your destination, my ladies?"

"Thank you, Cook-san for the offer but I don't think it will be necessary."

"Yeah, don't worry about it Sanji-kun, go get the supplies ready for Brook's week." And they too left, following the yellow brick road.

With a sad look and a heavy heart, Sanji bid adieu to his ladies, a bittersweet farewell, "We will meet again but until that day my skies shall remain grey."

"Always so dramatic, Curly. That's why you scare women away."

"Keep those comments to yourself. Don't you have any pity for a grieving man."

"I don't pity fools."

Still in the process of accepting that he will be away from his lovely flowers for weeks up to a month, Sanji fails to rise to Zoro's bait.

"Where are you heading to anyways, mossy?" He said as he watched Luffy and Chopper find the green path and start sprinting towards their next adventure, "Going to see if you can find some of your own kind to play with at the gym," pointing with a big smile to the direction where Luffy had disappeared to. 

Zoro sighs at yet another of the same hair jokes the cook never seems to tire off. "First, I'm going to find a bar and see what this island has to offer in booze." 

"Make sure you pace yourself, won't recommend cashing in Nami's deal just yet. Then you'll be lost and sober for 3 more weeks." 

"Tsk, I'm not an idiot."

The cook didn't respond to that comment. He just gave Zoro a look that roughly translated to _should I tell him the truth, but he looks happy so why ruin it._

Zoro turned away from the cook before he killed him. Stupid expressive Curly-brow. How can one eye say so much. _Loudmouth annoying fuck_ , even with his mouth shut.

The sound of laughter could be heard behind him. He looked back and raised his arm to probably flip off the cook one last time, only to see something that caught his breath.

Standing in the middle of moving bodies, the cook's only visible eye was scrunched up with the joy he clearly felt for having the last word, his smile taking up most his facial real estate. The sun rays that scattered through the leaves of the tree hitting the flower petals. Created an effect that should be a considered a crime, as it covered the cook in warm and welcoming colors.

His breath shuddered and he froze for a second, _Fuck. It’s never going to happen; I have to move on._ The image of a cook laughing at the idea of Zoro falling in love was the only thing that prevented him from running back and taking the cook for his own. 

Whoever planted that tree should be thrown to jail and pay for their crimes.

"Look down at the ground if you think your lost Marimo,” came a light, breathless voice from on top off the crowd, “It would be a shame if you couldn't meet up with your mossy family."

Zoro finally flipped him off with both hands and continued walking. He needed to find a bar. After the events that transpired that morning, he needed to hurry up and forget his feelings.

He needed to find his balance again. He needed to find a way to move on.

Maybe a month away from the stupid dartbrow could be the thing he needed to take his first step. The door to the cook’s love may have been closed to him but he could at least take comfort in the thought that the ero-cook would always be his fighting partner, his rival. No one could take that way. 

He sighed trying to erase the image of the cook and that stupid tree when he looked around and found himself facing the edge of a cliff.

_How the hell did I get here!_

***

Sanji stayed under the tree until he could no longer see the Marimo. He wouldn’t be seeing the moss-head until next week. He felt a little sad at the thought but decided to ignore that feeling. The tainted memory of the terror in the swordsman’s face at the idea of being in love with him resurfaced. _Yeah, me too Marimo, who would want to fall in love with a man who didn’t know who he truly was_. Zoro deserved something better than his half-assed emotions.

Resigning himself to mope around the city, he picked a random street started walking, taking in the in the sights and sounds. Hoping that something or someone would distract him. 

It wasn’t until an alluring smell grabbed his attention, like a possessive lover, it wouldn’t let go. Their embrace tantalizing to the senses. Mysterious, frisky, and warm. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact ingredients, a rare case. So, he stood there smelling the air.

Was that cinnamon? no its something sweeter, vanilla? no not that sweet. _Ugh what is it!_ almost tearing out his hair and he looked positively mad in the middle of the street. The crowd seemed to have parted for the crazed blond man. They left him alone and just like their streets, they simply moved around him. Sanji noticing his erratic behavior, straightened his clothes, brushed his hair, and smelled the air.

He decided to follow it; to find this lover of his. He’ll play their game, chase them, make them trust him, make them open up.

A few turns, up a thin strip of street, and a tight squeeze between two buildings. Sanji finally found himself facing a small alcove carved into the side of a hill where the smell was coming from.

A rather lanky looking grandma stood behind a glass stand showcasing a variety of sweets. Her eyes round and all seeing. Her grey hair tied into a neat bun with one stubborn strand sticking out, ruining the calculated symmetry, the older lady seemed to strive for. A long sharp nose casts a shadow onto her thinning lips. 

But it was her presence what seemed to demand respect. Alone, hidden behind the city, she stood proud with her sweets for all the world to see. Tall buildings surrounded her shop and yet she was not cast into the shadows. It’s as if the sun itself wished to be in her presence, it too stood proudly around her. Sharing the space with the brightest star and yet still she was not outshone. 

Sanji approached her with what he hoped was a kind smile. Cautious steps were taken, to ensure that he hadn’t just walked into the home of a deity. Knowing the Straw-hat luck, it was more than likely. It was his first day in a month-long vacation, he couldn’t mess this up so soon.

"Hello, rarest of flowers,” he gave her a small bow, “Can I trouble you for some of your sweets? I couldn't help but be led here by their enticing scent. I was trapped, taken hostage and unable to leave. So now, here I am to taste what secrets they hold."

That got the old lady to smile, "you got a good nose on you. Not many find my little pastry shop. Names Tutti."

"Sanji, a pleasure," he looked at the display of sweets. Every pastry looked painstakingly molded and crafted. Bold solid colors fought for Sanji’s attention. The shapes were unique as well. Some were of animals, others of things in nature and the one that caught Sanji’s attention was a midnight blue crescent moon.

The ridges of the moon, its craters, its imperfections were all highlighted by a silver dust, what Sanji would guess to be colored confectionery sugar. Delicate lines drew his eyes to the end of one of the crescents and there a single golden teardrop, hung of its end; made of chocolate, probably. 

Pointing at the blue moon, "can I try that one please?"

"No."

"I'm sorry did you just say no."

"Yep,” Tutti unashamedly said “That's not how it works in my shop. You don't pick the sweets. I picked them for you, and you pay for what I give you."

"You're kidding me right," Sanji's eye slightly twitched, "that’s not how you run a business, lady.” he gritted through his teeth trying his best to keep his composure. 

“That how I run _my_ business.” unmoving Tutti dared him to keep challenging her.

“Fine! I'll play your game. What's my sweet going to be."

Her eyes moved up and down his body unblinking and steady. It felt like he was being dissected. Her eyes finally stopped at his face, taking note for the first time their color. Rich green eyes bore into his soul, she smiled and finally blinked.

"You're a little shit aren’t ya!’" she cackles open and loudly, "haven't seen such a piece of work in years. Lord, have mercy on this island, a typhoon has come, and it has taken the shape of a string of cheese with an attitude."

Sanji was left speechless. His mind slowly digesting what this old lady had just called him.

"Watch it granny,” finally coming out of his state of shock, “there is only so much a person can take." He still wanted one of her desserts, but he was starting to wonder if they were truly worth this shitty customer service.

"Oh, hush you talking cheese string and here," Tutti said as shoved a green pastry in the shape of a sea turtle onto Sanji’s hand.

He was annoyed but the dessert caught his attention.

He took his time looking at it. He didn’t remember seeing it during his initial observation of the sweets. And the more he looked at it the more he understood why.

It had a simple design that was overshadowed by the other pastries, a one toned solid light green color in the shape of a turtle. Its face and limbs were unremarkable in detail. The only thing that made it stand out was its shell. Its center piece.

On a closer inspection he realized that the whole color spectrum of blues was used to paint in all the grooves and cracks of the turtle’s shell. Suddenly he felt a certain added weight to it. As if the shell itself was carrying the weight and history of the oceans whole. 

Looking up at the granny, Sanji didn't know how to feel. On one hand, still extremely ticked off at her rude and frankly unwarranted comments but on the other hand, extremely curious.

"Go on then, take a bite." Her green eyes vibrant and waiting and so Sanji did, but not before praying that he wasn’t about to be foolishly poisoned.

The flavor exploded in his mouth and along with the taste came the memories of the Baratie, of Zeff, and that damn rock in the middle of nowhere. They were so powerful that he almost cried. It all happened so fast. Flashes of his happiest and saddest moments. And once the pastry dissolved so did the memories.

He looked to Tutti for an explanation, for anything really.

And all she gave him was a warm smile and a random fact, "Sea turtles carry the lessons of the ocean on their backs. The sea is a teacher you see. Much too often she is given the role of a loving mother who will embrace you in your time of need. However, the truth is that she will not, and the sea turtle knows this. On their backs a reminder of what they have survived.” She looks back at the half-bitten pastry in Sanji’s hand, her smile still present. 

“They die only when they start believing in the lie that they are only as strong as their shells."

Sanji felt naked and attacked. He messed up; he should have known that something was weird with this old lady. Had he been right, had he stumbled upon the domain of an ancient being?

“I’m not a god, so get that idea out of your head. Although, I’ll take that as a complement.”

“Ahh, stop reading my mind!” 

But all she did was cackle once again. Her laughter filling up the small alcove.

_He just wanted a fucking pastry, you shitty old granny!_ Not to dig up old scars and wounds that he thought had healed but clearly haven't yet. Great even more things he needed to fix, change, or erase about himself.

Tutti gave Sanji a sincere look. Noticing the sudden doom and gloom attitude engulfing the young man. The ocean may be a teacher, but they were not at sea right now.

"Not everyone is meant to find my shop, string cheese. Some aren't ready to hear what my sweets have to say. So, don't look like that, you are here for a reason."

She lightly tapped Sanji's chin making him stand straighter, “just this time the sweet is free of charge.”

“And yet I feel like I paid for it in full.”

Tutti laughed as open as she had the first time, it was warm, like a mother's embrace, "You catch on quick. Now run along, you have a city to terrorize."

"You're a shitty granny, you know that." He pouted.

Tutti smirked, "Oh, what happened to me being the rarest of flowers?"

"Hunger makes you say the craziest things," he says as he stuffs the rest of the sweet into his mouth in an act of rebellion and stomps away. Trying to hold in his tears.

***

What a way to start his month in this island. He really hopes this was not a foretelling as to what’s to come.

He was almost 80% sure he had somehow entered the domain of an island deity. There was no way he hadn’t. Her presence was overwhelming and her messages as cryptic as Robin’s. The whole _you were meant to be here_ only spelled trouble. He hope’s Nami-swan would forgive him if he had inadvertently started a domino effect that ultimately would only cause problems. 

He kept walking feeling even more sorry for himself and what a shitty first day this was turning out to be. Twists and turns led up him up the hills. It was still too early to head back and make Brook his meal.

He wondered if he could ask Brook to give him a mini concert, those always cheered him up.

With at least some type of plan for the night Sanji turned with a renewed attitude and tried to find where the market was on the island. When suddenly he felt his shoulder hit something and the sound of multiple things breaking.

"Come on, give me a break. Oi, shithead watch where you are going."

Sanji immediately looked at the ground to see a crate of bottles broken on the floor. He was going to apologize to the owner of the box, but he stopped before he could say anything.

The sight in front of him stole his breath.

Before him was the most beautiful woman he had the pleasure of bumping into. She had short wavy brown hair, a fair complexion, and soft brown eyes. Her arms and legs perfecting the balancing act between toned and slim and her waist just perfect. Her other features, cough, looked as if they had been carved by the gods themselves.

Sanji couldn’t help but blush, his nose tickled.

He just met an angel.

"Oi, you piece of shit, are you listening. You're going to pay for my broken bottles; I don't care how." 

An angel indeed. He couldn’t help but smile. Maybe his day was changing for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy granny Tutti, I had fun writing her. She has a purpose, stick around to find out who she ends up becoming. 
> 
> I went on a tangent on those sweets lol, word of advice don't write while hungry and don't edit while eating lol. 
> 
> Also I realized how bad I was at naming things...so I hope you enjoy all the names that will appear in this fic.
> 
> Thank you reading and have a nice day!


	3. A cup of Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah what’s this, two chapters posted. I must be ahead of my game, not really lol. Truth is, I just wrote a huge chapter and while editing I noticed how the tone changed and decided that it was best to split it in two and since the whole thing had been reviewed, I thought might as well post both.
> 
> Just a heads up I took some liberties with canon lore.

She snapped her fingers in front of Sanji’s face.

No response

She waved a hand in front of his face.

Not even a blink

So, she slapped him.

That brought Sanji back to his senses

"Welcome back to earth. Has anyone ever told you, you have a really stupid looking face?"

"For you my rose, I'll become the town’s fool," he reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Alright fool, how about you pay me back for the shit you just broke." The angel said as she cleaned her kissed hand on her pants and used the other to point to the ground.

"Oh, my deepest apology for causing you all this trouble. There must be something wrong with my eyes, for they failed to see your beauty." He said as he bent half his body down, in a deep bow.

Her eyes followed his movement, "Apologies are only as good as the actions that follow." She said unimpressed.

"Right away, how much do I owe you?" He said as he knelt to the floor to pick up the broken bottles. He wouldn't want anything upsetting this angel in front of him. 

While finishing up, he noticed that one of the larger broken pieces had a logo. The picture of an old-styled ship with two bones crossing beneath it and behind it a type of flower.

"A skull and bones? A pirate?"

Sanji looked up to see the face of the young lady that he had bumped into. Instead of the glare she had been giving Sanji this whole time, she instead smiled brightly.

His nose almost bled at the image before him. _Control yourself. Don't you dare ruin this_.

"That's right. Although, I'm not a pirate myself. Our family business has shared drinks with them for generations," She winked.

**Lady Death** has come for Sanji and her name was... _wait what's her name?_

"As a pirate myself, I wouldn't mind sharing a cup or two between us, miss...?" Sanji trailed off hoping he would learn the name of the one who now held his heart.

"How about never," her lips curled downwards, "you still owe me money and now that I know you're a pirate. You better pay me right this moment before you leave my sight."

"I would never go back on my word to a lady. I said I would pay, so I'll pay."

Shit he really hoped it wouldn't be too expensive. He still had to buy Brook’s food and stock up their rations. This was all going to come out of personal allowance. Goodbye restaurants and hotel beds.

"So how much did your bottles cost?" he said reaching for his pocket.

"20,000 bellies"

**Crickets**

Sanji nervously laughed "I'm sorry miss uhm..." he trailed off again.

All she did was raise one of her eyebrows. So, she wasn’t going to give Sanji her name.

He coughed, "miss, can you repeat how mu-"

"20,000 bellies"

"Right, I think I'm just confused. You see the box seemed to only contain 10 bottles. And if the price is correct then what you're saying..." he was rambling at this moment.

Sanji was sweating now, he couldn't pay for this. This was highway robbery! No wait that’s not right, a lady of such a caliber would never stoop as low as to swindle a pirate.

"You’re not confused and that's the right price." She left no room to debate as she continued, "each bottle cost 2,000 bellies to make. They're a special edition bottles that were going to be served at a wedding."

She looked down at the now contained mess, "consider yourself lucky that I don't include the labor that went into making them; Since I had some replacement bottles made just in case of emergencies." Her pointed look said everything.

**Lady Death** was indeed coming for Sanji, but it was not going to be sweet or welcoming, as he once thought.

He bowed again this time with less flair, "I am very sorry, but I can't pay you that much money."

She did not appreciate that sentiment. 

"I see, so what, your words mean shit," she crossed her arms. Irritation vivid in her brown eyes.

"I said I can't pay you, not that I won't." contested Sanji. He couldn’t have a lady believe he was not a man of his word.

"Right and I just have to believe that. I know how pirates work. I'm never seeing that money if I let you leave."

Things were getting heated fast and not in the fun way. Sanji had to do something or his pride as a man wouldn't come back from such a blow.

“Look, I think you misunderstood—”

“I understand perfectly well, you no good two timing—”

“Hold up a minute, I’m trying to explain—”

“Buying time to form an escape plan, well not on my—”

“I’m not going to run, I—”

“All I hear are excuses, **_pirate_**. It’s 20,000 bellies or your–"

"USE ME!"

**Silence**

Suddenly the young woman pulled back and distanced herself.

"I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU! WHAT THE HELL YOU PERV! EW! NO, WHO EVEN OFFERS THEMSELVES UP LIKE THAT."

This made Sanji face become a deep shade of red.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

This was a disaster. This was supposed to be the turning point for his shitty day.

"I'M A COOK!"

"HOW IS THAT HELPFUL."

"I CAN EXPLAIN." He was screaming at a lady; this is officially the worst day of his life. Where was Zoro when he needed him. He could use a blade to the chest right about now.

"Well…explain." She didn't look convinced at all.

In fact, she was inching away from him and closer to a forgotten metal pipe by the side of a building.

Sanji breathed deeply, "I'm a cook for my crew. I can't pay you the 20,000 bellies. I personally don't have that amount on me and the money I do have is for the food and supplies for my crew." He looked at her sincerely.

She now held in her possession a metal pipe, ready to be used at a moment’s notice.

He raised his hands in defense, "so what I'm offering you are my services *cough* outside of the bedroom *cough* I can cook for you, I can clean, I am an excellent note taker and organizer. And I may not look it, but I am quite strong. So, any heavy lifting I can do that too."

He finishes his speech, "so, use me until I have paid in favors the amount of 20,000 bellies. I'll be here for a whole month anyway." Head hanging in shame.

"Oh..." and then the most beautiful sound filled the space. Sanji raised his head and just stared as the woman holding a metal pipe laughing at her hearts content, face slowly turning blue.

"Oh boy, that's..." she couldn't finish her sentence, still trying to catch her breath, "that's what you meant."

Sanji simply stared

"Oh my, I haven't laughed like that in weeks." She said, wiping away tears of joy.

She looked at Sanji for a moment as if trying to see any deceit in his eyes, "A man of his word, I see."

"Okay, deal!" She suddenly said, placing the pipe back on the wall. "You will work for me until I see fit to dismiss you."

Sanji could only nod. Relief filled his body. He could finally breath.

"Alright then," clapping her hands together, "we have a lot of errands to run today, so pick up that box and follow me."

Sanji moved fast, picking up the box and walking up to the woman’s side. His day had just started, and he was already exhausted.

This is what he gets for thinking that he deserved anything nice. He let out a sigh. He needed a smoke.

"My lady," arranging the box to his side and pulls out a cigarette "do you mind?"

She looked at what was asked, "Nah, I don't mind, just make sure to blow the smoke away from me."

"Of course," he lights it and takes a long drag. **Death** didn't come but thanks to his little friend he felt like he was in heaven.

They continued walking for a few minutes, Sanji following diligently. He didn't want to push his luck and start a conversation that would bring him more trouble.

A cough was heard to his side. The young woman was playing with her hair and looking at him and immediately looked away, when she noticed that Sanji had heard her.

"Hey,” a nervous chuckle came out of her, “so…I want to say I'm sorry...you know about that comment back there... about how repulsive the idea of sleeping with you would have been," she scratched the back of her head.

A guilty action by an innocent party Sanji thought, "No worries, a man's pride is worthless anyway. It was stealing the spotlight from my dying ego, so it had to go."

This made the young lady laugh once more but not as boisterous or detrimental to her health as before. It made Sanji a little happy.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think 20,000 bellies is a fair price for you to charge people. You know…if you ever find yourself in such a dire situation." She smiled innocently at him.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or compliment."

"Definitely a compliment,” she nods her head confidently in her assertion, “I think you would make a lovely whore...uhm," it was her turn to trail off.

"Sanji" he offered.

"Nice to meet you Sanji, the names Sara, Sara Bink." A beautiful smile lights up her face.

***

The entire afternoon was spent running errands. From picking up the new bottles, talking to different bar owners, talking to suppliers, checking quality of products and Sanji was having fun. Maybe, just maybe, this month was finally turning around.

The reason for his good mood was because he was in the presence of royalty, carrying in her blood was a piece of pirate history. For Sara Bink was the great-great granddaughter of Mr. Bink himself. The man who brought joy to the pirate world. Gave them a way to share moments, celebrate, cry, and form bonds.

Brook is going to lose his mind, _even though he doesn’t have a brain_ , when he tells him.

Sanji feels honored not only because he was going to spend the rest of his island time with such a beautiful woman but also because he was learning so much.

Sara-chan spoke with so much confidence. One could tell that she had put all of herself into the family business. Her knowledge of the different process and techniques overflowed. And Sanji was falling deeper and deeper in _love~_

She showed Sanji how to identify what the best types of rice to use, what the different milling percentages, what a firing technique was, the importance of timing during fermentation, and how lucky she was that Sunny springs had a well of fresh mineral water that was just perfect to use.

There was so much that came into play when making sake. Sanji knew these, he was aware and even so, he was still unprepared for the wealth of knowledge that Sara-chan enthusiastically talked about. Occasionally, she would skip some details stating that those were company secrets. 

But overall, Sara spoke about sake as easily as she breathed. She talked with a smile in her face and pep in her step. Sanji truly had gone to heaven. He made sure to be attentive at her every word, ask loads of questions, and of course compliment her on how beautiful she looked while doing so.

***

After all jobs were done. Sara-chwan brought him to her very own shop.

It was a modest brewery. The entrance was small but welcoming. In front of him was a sturdy but old desk with a snail phone sleeping after a long day. On the side a waiting area with a comfy looking couch. Behind the desk were some stairs.

Sara mentioned that it led to her apartment.

But It was the back of the shop where the facilities were located, that was the most interesting part. It was a huge and cold place, giant barrels of sake sat fermenting and the temperature apparently help aid in the preservation of its purity.

"Alright, this was such a productive day" Sara said as she stretched her back, "things are so much faster when two people do them. Thanks for your help you know." They were back at the front of the store after Sara had, very enthusiastically, given him a tour of his soon to be temporary workplace.

"Please, there is no need to thank me. My beautiful angel. I would move heaven and earth if it meant that you would never have to lift a finger in your life," He twirled around.

Looking at him for a moment, Sara didn't say anything, a small sad smile crossing her face. Something that the cook in all his excitement failed to see.

"Yeah, okay, calm down." She said, simply waving away Sanji's eccentric behavior, having gotten used to them throughout the day.

"Do you need any help with anything else. I am here to serve." He, very extravagantly, kneeled on one knee before her. 

"You know,” she looked at him again, this time with a bit of concern, “I can't tell if you really are being serious when you say all that stuff or if your just one step away from the loony bin." She concluded but now had on a small smile.

The type of small smile usually given to a puppy by their owners when they come back home to find the place destroyed.

"I assure you my flower, that I am a man who means every word he speaks,” he proudly stated but then sighed, “but I do have to confess that my crew has steered me closer to the latter option.” And in a whispered breath he said, more to himself than anything, _but I’m not there yet._

"Wait,” Sara said leaning on the counter listening to Sanji, “so you're not telling that you are one of the saner people in your crew."

"Well yeah,” he said, as if it should have been an obvious fact, “if I were to place myself in the spectrum of sanity then I would fall somewhere in the middle -closer to the saner side- between those in our crew who recognize their own mortality and those who have punched a god."

The laugh that Sanji has come to love fills the room once again.

"Let me get this straight, someone, in your crew, actually punched a god,” both of her eyebrows were raised now, “or are you just exaggerating.”

“No exaggeration needed, my dear, sadly I speak the truth. And the perpetrator of such a feat and the craziest amongst us all is our beloved captain."

"wait, wait, you’re being serious. Your captain punched a god…That’s insane!" surprise and doubt mixed with a creeping horror was starting to color Sara’s features and voice.

"Yup." Sanji said popping the “p”.

They looked at each other, Sara seemed to be waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Sanji to tell her that it was all a joke and that he was just trying to badly flirt at her by embellishing some of his pirate stories. But nope, there he stood as casual and unperturbed as if he had just talked about making a sandwich.

"And you,” she pointed at Sanji as if make sure they were on the same page, “and other people,” she waved her hands in a desperate attempt to digest the information, “still decided to join him and continue to travel with him." Sara said in a tone as if to remind Sanji, of how this conversation had started. 

"Ah, I see why you would be confused," Sanji says as if talking about the weather. He thinks back to the day he met Luffy. He couldn’t help but laugh at an inside joke that only 8, soon to be 9, other people in the world would understand.

Every adventure, every moment shared, all the people they have saved, made him smile widely and proud.

"You see Sara-chan, our captain is chasing an impossible dream and insanity is a requirement needed to reach such dreams. What makes Luffy different from any other crazy person in this world is that when you look at him you know he will reach his dream, without a doubt.” He looks at Sara to make sure she understands.

“We all have impossible dreams, every member of the Straw-hat crew, and he gives us that little bit of insanity needed to reach them," Sanji looks out the window that has a view of the sea, a warm tender smile growing on his face, "We are all extremely lucky to have met him. Even though we don't show it every day." He finishes with a laugh.

"Then your captain must be the luckiest person in the world. Because if everyone one in your crew talks about him the way you just did. Then he’s probably also the most loved man in the world."

Sanji blinks and blushes a little, "he is a little shit and a pain in the ass, so it balances out." He tries to amend.

"Then you must fit right in. I hear it’s common for crews to share similar traits." She jokes.

All Sanji can do was pout and Sara yet again laughs.

"An impossible dream." She whispers after she calms down.

"Huh?"

"What's your impossible dream, Sanji?" and Sara gives him a look of genuine curiosity.

So, without further prompting, "Have you heard of the All blue?" And when Sara shakes her head, he proceeds to tell her everything. It takes a few minutes and a lot of hand gestures to fully explain but he thinks he conveyed his dream to Sara-chan pretty well.

"I wish you the best of luck, but with what you told me I think if anyone can find it, it’s you and your crew." Sara says.

Sanji’s eyes can’t help but become foggy.

"What's yours?" Sanji asks as he discreetly cleaned his eyes from some unexpected moister.

She looked uncertain and Sanji recognizes that look, a look he had in the past.

“It can't be as impossible as my dream.”

“Sometimes it feels like it,” she says while looking away. She hesitates for a moment but as she remembers how easily he had shared his worries with her, she couldn’t help but share her own as well.

“You see my family and the business are both old, they carry with them years upon years of traditions and custom and I have two brothers. You can pretty much fill in the rest. I wouldn’t have minded it so much if it wasn’t for the fact that both my brothers would ultimately ruin the business and the Bink name. Don’t get wrong, my older is actually really good at the business but he only cares about the profit meanwhile, we both agree, that the younger one is lazy and lacks passion. It’s just that they both have forgotten what Bink’s sake means to people, to sailors and pirates alike.”

There is a pause in her story and Sanji sadly can see what’s coming from a mile away. 

"I'm not allowed to inherit the company. My father knows that I'm the better candidate but because I'm a woman he refused me the position.” Hurt can be heard in her voice.

“So, I said fuck that and left.” She finally looked at Sanji in the eyes, a bright fire burning there, “I carry the Bink’s blood in my veins. So, I sold everything that I owned and bought this place. It’s been three years since then and only now are my trees finally bearing fruits.”

“I still have a long way to go. My father and brothers have made it impossible for me to enter the overseas market, they keep saying there can only be one Bink’s sake.” She smirks and the fire in her eyes is starting to take the shape of a beast that can’t be contained.

“and you know what, I agree with them. You see the Bink’s logo on those bottles I added that flower. It’s a magnolia, it represents perseverance and hope. If there can only be one Bink’s sake, then it sure as hell going to be mine.” She says with such a conviction.

Sanji grabs one of the sample Sake bottles on the counter and pours them two cups. He raises one and says,

“To impossible dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was my love for Luffy too noticeable lol. 
> 
> So what did you guys think of my addition to the lore of the Bink's sake. Is there already establish lore for it? 
> 
> Also I researched how sake was made and learned a lot, it's such a complicated but interesting process but had to make the decision on how much I was going to put into this fic. So after giving it some thought, I made the executive decision to extremely distill the information I gathered into its main components so if you like sake or know how its made, I apologies for the rather lack luster, and superficial information. 
> 
> Thank you for ready, have a nice day!


	4. An Ass of U and ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will encounter a joke that had me cackling the entire day and the joy I got out of writing it cannot be expressed. I truly have an immature sense of humor. 
> 
> Also, here comes the angst :)

He goes back to the Sunny after saying goodbye to Sara-chan for the day.

He meal preps for Brook and tells him about his meeting with Sara Bink and gives him a bottle of Magnolia’s very own Bink’s Sake. The small gift brought tears to Brook’s eyes, _even though he doesn’t have any tear ducts yohohoho_ ~

They both celebrate with a small meal and lots of music and singing. In his good mood Sanji even teaches Brook some old north blue folk songs. And Brook, the ever-curious musician, takes to the songs like a fish to water. They stay up sharing stories and drinking until a local man curses them out for being too loud. Laughing both Brook and Sanji retire to their bunks.

Sanji sleeps with a smile on his face. The day ended up going well in the end.

***

And that’s how he spent the rest of his week. Running errands, learning from Sara-chan, and helping in any way he possibly could.

As the days passed Sanji got to know her a lot more and of the island she lived in. He became acquainted with several locals and learned the ins and outs of how to survive on the island. What roads to take, which ones to avoid, who to talk to and who to run away from. Overall, they were having fun together. Becoming a temp worker at a brewery company was turning out to be his best mistake yet.

On top of that, Sara-chan was witty and gave as good as she got, she was smart, beautiful, passionate, and Sanji felt so lucky being in her presence. He noodled and twirled more than he walked nowadays.

***

It was finally the end of the business week and they were just finishing their last delivery to a bar that required a restocking. The bar in question when they arrived had -in what Sanji hoped was a drunken mistake- painted their entrance in the image of that of a monkey’s anus, and boldly, in block letters displayed above the grotesque entrance was their bar’s name, _The Business_. 

Sanji gave Sara-chan a look of utter disbelieve and suffering and all he got in response was a cheeky smile, “I warned you that things were going to get messy today.”

He huffed in response, “Let it be known that I was not made aware of what this job had entailed and that I’ll be psychologically damaged for the rest of life if I enter this dumpster.”

And in the most diplomatically, monotone voice Sanji had ever heard, Sara-chan started her spiel, “You’ll have to file a complaint over with management and in 2-3 days your grievances will be reviewed, following that a letter of the event and any damages inquired during working hours will be asked of you and upon collecting the evidence in another 5-7 days the body will deliberate –”

“Alright, alright, I get it. I’ll enter the monkey’s butt, but only for you my lady.” He all but whines.

Sara can’t help but giggle, “Oh my, a man willing to venture into such dangerous areas for little old me. I just might fall in love.”

All Sanji could do upon hearing those words was jump in elation, bounce around and announce to the heavens that he was blessed, “Sara-chwan~ is that true.”

She playfully scoffs, “yeah right, entering a monkey’s butt only gets you a peek at my ankles for 3 minutes tops. What do you take me for? I’m a quality woman.” 

“That you are!”

***

After “suffering” a 10-minute exchange of products and money, they stayed another 20 minutes listening to the history of the bar after Sara-chan so “kindly” asked about its origins. Sanji repeated the mantra that _women_ _can do no evil_ throughout the whole conversation but Sara’s little smirk while the owner gave them a very detailed account as to how they got the orifice to look so live like, spoke otherwise. In the end, all Sanji got out of those now 30 minutes forever lost from his life, was that it really wasn’t a drunken mistake but rather a memento to idiocy. 

They walked out of the bar and a few minutes later Sara roared with laughing.

“You should have seen your face!” She chortled.

“I think I might just file that complaint letter now.”

They kept talking shit about the bar and its sordid origins as they made their way back to the store. When suddenly Sara tensed up but kept walking, something Sanji noticed. 

"Hey if it isn't Bargain Bin Bink," a chorus of cackles rose from the other side.

There a trio of man stood. They all seemed to share similar features of black greasy hair, button noses, beady brown eyes, and non-existent lips; all dressed as if electricity had become a commodity no one could afford at their homes. The array of colors and combinations shocked one’s senses. 

Sanji stopped in his tracks, fury licking at his doors, the only thing preventing him from immediately kick these assholes were the boxes of leftover supplies he was carrying.

"Want to say that again fuckers."

"Sanji, please they're not worth it." Sara hisses at him.

"No Sara-chan, these men must be taught a lesson on how to properly treat ladies."

"Where are my manners," the man in the middle comedically curtseyed, "my lady~"

"Hey john, it seems that the rumors are true, and our _lady_ here got herself a boy toy to do her dirty work. Can't have her pretty hands become dirty now can we." The shortest of the group sneered.

"What, grunt work too hard for the little princess," John spit on the floor.

"Listen here, you pieces of shit. You are all unworthy to be in Sara-chan’s presence. I can see the jealousy in your ratty shaped eyes. You must be so angry knowing that such a beautiful woman would never give you even two seconds of attention. So, learn your place."

The last guy whistled, "you have him trained well. What other services does your bitch provide you. I’m just curious because you seem a lot more relaxed now. Finally took our advice." His sleazy smile was the last straw for Sanji.

That was it, he put the boxes down and readied to launch himself into flurry of kicks.

"Pick up those damn boxes Sanji, we are leaving." Sara’s voice was cold and devoid of any emotion. 

Sanji hesitated

“ **Now Sanji.** ”

That stopped him, he looked back at Sara and she is seething. Mocking sounds and playful barks fill the street

"Yes, run along now little puppy." The shortest one cackles carry towards them.

"John, Jacob, and Jingle; how's business going for you guys?"

This silenced the men immediately, their boisterous laughter killed before they could fly. Instead, furrowed brows, and angered expression clearly visible on their face for all to see.

Sara walked away and Sanji followed.

But before they leave, they hear one of them say, "you better watch yourself knockoff Bink, a lady should be careful around these parts."

For a few minutes, they walk in silence. Only to be interrupted by Sanji speaking up.

"I'm sorry you had to hear such vulgar language. Some men don't know how to treat a lady. They are just jealous of your beauty and talent. My love."

More silence followed his statement. Sara's back was tense, anger rolling off her in waves.

"Don't let those men ruin your mood Sara-chan, if you want, I can go back and kick their asses for you" he tries to cheer her up.

" **They** don't matter, the J-brothers stopped being worthy competitors by the end of my first year of doing business. Their booze is shit, their business hemorrhages money, and the only reason they are still around is because their daddy pays their debts."

"See, unworthy off being in your beautiful presence."

"No, who I'm mad at is **you** Sanji."

"Wait...you're....you're mad...at me." Points to himself in disbelief and in a panic, he asks, "What did I do Sara-chan, was it because I didn’t listen to you. I sometimes let my anger get the best of me."

They had stopped walking a few minutes ago and now stood facing each other on the side of an empty street.

"I thought you understood me.” Sara looked at him with pained eyes. Sanji felt an instant pang of guilt.

"I know you don't mean anything by it, that whole gentleman thing is just a part of who you are, and I like you the way you are, I don’t want you to change. I just want you to be aware that sometimes it hurts to hear you only mention my good looks above all else. I know you don’t mean any harm from it but to be honest I’m happier when you mention that one of my business ideas is great or that you admire my techniques to the point that you wish to learn them from me."

She takes a breath. It seems like Sara has been holding a lot in and Sanji never noticed, so it was time for him to listen, “I am a woman, a good looking one at that, not to toot my own horn,” she laughs a little at her own joke, but it was a short and stilted, “but I'm also a business owner. I just want the people who I consider my friends to see those two sides equally,” she gives Sanji a tired smile and he tries to return the sentiment with one of his own.

Then she jokingly punches Sanji shoulder, “I want them to see me in this really sexy dress I have and give me praises and the next day have a conversation with me about how to best ferment rice."

Sanji had hurt Sara, without even knowing. _No that’s a lie, he knew_.

He would praise her beauty after she had finished explaining a certain procedure, he would even compose ballads when she had closed deals, he would twirl and noodle around when she would tell him about the new rice grains, she was excited to experiment with, all of which she would dismiss him for with a laugh or a wave, but he would always catch a sad smile briefly in her features. 

He just had been so captivated by her passion that he failed to acknowledge her, as a whole. And his actions had hurt someone he considered precious to him. If anything, looking back it, it almost sounds like he was being patronizing towards her.

How could Sara even consider him a friend after all that.

He put the boxes down on the floor and followed soon after. He prostrated himself completely, "I am so sorry."

"Woah, Sanji no, get up. I was just pointing out that whenever you complimented me it was always when I talked about my business and that made me feel like you were being dismissive of me and my ideas. But I know you didn’t mean any harm, it’s just something that has been bothering me for some time…and I guess this was just the tipping point."

He lifted himself from the floor but remained kneeling, "I still owe you an apology for my actions.”

“Okay I accept your apology, so please stand up it’s a nice gesture but I think people are starting to look.” Sara said as a shadow from one of the houses slowly receded away from their window. 

Standing up and brushing the dust of his pants, Sanji looked into Sara’s eyes and with all the sincerity he felt said, "Can we start over, I want to be a better friend." His tone sounded more like he was begging for a second chance.

All she did was give him a big smile, "I mean our friendship did start with you proposition yourself to me so I think it can only go up from there."

It took some time for Sanji to digest what Sara just said but when he did, he couldn’t help but chuckle, "Thank you, Sara...chan?"

"Silly man," she smirks, "you're overthinking it. Just be yourself. When we talk about business, I want to hear your honest opinion and input and don’t sugar coat it either, a bad idea is a bad idea. And when I try on that dress that I bought I want you to complement me on my looks, lie if you must, I kind of took a risk with this one and I'm not sure I'll be able to pull it off." 

"You would look wonderful wearing even a garbage bag Sara-chan."

"Now you are getting it!"

They both laughed, the air finally cleared between them and they resumed walking once again.

"Alright let finish with our stuff so that I can show you my favorite Friday night activity?"

"Night activities," his eyebrow moved suggestively.

"You perv," Sara punches his arm, "I'm taking you to see the tumbling fool road!"

"You have road named like that?" Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it’s a really inclined, steep, street with lots of bars and restaurants and I go to the top of a roof of some building with some drinks and food to unwind and when the drunks are called home, I watch them roll down that street."

"You spend your Friday night watching drunk man fall down." Sanji said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Don't judge me until you see it for yourself! Just last week I witness a man carrying two loafs of bread drunk of his rocker roll down screaming to save his babies and threw his breads at his friend which then caused his friend to trip and he too start rolling. It was a disaster. Pan survived but Loafy sadly didn't make it. There was funeral and everything. Brought tears to my eyes."

Sanji burst out laughing. He couldn't wait to spend some time with his new friend.

***

Friday night started off with an incredible triple axel jump followed by a mid-air cartwheel performed by a rather gangly looking man after his 6th drink.

Proceeding that act was a portly young man, who rolled down street at such speed one could have mistaken him for a boulder, the unsuspecting group of ten men further down the road had little chance of escape. Only two, at both extremes of the road, were spared.

The night ended with an uncoordinated serenade to all the women in the world, Sanji taking charge of the unruly crowd of 20+ men who joined him from the bars. Sara couldn't stop laughing, beer shooting out of her nose.

***

The next day, started early, Sanji helping at the brewery; bottling, storing, and organizing the products. Then came cleaning and overall maintenance of the facility which took almost all day. They were exhausted when all was finished, barely able to stand on their feet.

"Hey, Sanji, how about we have a mini spa night. You can make some cocktails, we put on face masks, eat chocolate, and talk shit about the brewery drama on this island."

Almost melting into the floor, Sanji eagerly responded, "that sounds wonderful."

Looking back at him, Sara quipped, "make sure you keep your pervy face to a minimum tonight."

"I'll do my best, but I'm only human," he swayed from side to side.

"Sometimes I wonder if that is even true." Sara can’t help but sigh.

***

Well into the night, both sporting a nice buzz tittering on the edge of tipsy, the molten-lava chocolate cake devoured, faces hydrated and fresh.

"...and then the bitch says, why buy Bink’s if I can buy the J's at half the price. So, you know what I said to her, I said, I'll make sure to serve the best sake at the funeral of your patrons and that I hoped to see her there soon too. Hasn't stopped ordering from me since then."

They continued to talk about everything, their dreams, the Baratie, her family, and finally ending with his crew. He told her all about the adventures they had gone through. Laughter saturating the air and warming the room.

"Robin and Nami must be the most pampered women in the world, I’m almost jealous."

"They are beautiful, truly wonders to see. But" and he pauses and looks into Sara's eyes, "they are also the strongest, most determined, and intelligent women I have had the pleasure of sharing part of my life with. Maybe, I should let them know that once in a while."

"I am sure they know how much you appreciate them through your actions alone," she touches his hand, "but sometimes it’s nice to hear it."

Sanji gives her a small sincere smile.

"But enough about women, tell me about this **HUNK** of a man I heard snippets about."

"What Usopp?! he’s ok, a horrible liar though, terrified of his own shadow and yet he always comes through when he is needed."

"That’s nice and all but I meant your sexy swordsman, he sounds _delicious_." She says liking her lips.

"SARA, NO! JUST NO!"

"What, you can't blame me, every time you brought him up you got this look in your eyes, I was getting hot and bothered just listening to you talk about him."

"SLANDER, HOLD YOUR TONGUE WOMAN!"

"So is there some steamy past I should know about. Was the sex too rough, did he not go down on you often, was his dick too big?" Sara probed.

"AHHHHHH, OH MY GOD STOP, PLEASE I BEG YOU." Sanji was standing now, hands furiously tearing at his hair.

"Too small then." Sara finishes with a sad nod, as if Sanji had experienced the short comings that many women have in the past.

The inhuman squeak that escaped Sanji was mouth was alarming.

He was hysterical at this point. How did they get to this and what look had he given Sara for her train of thought to go there of all places?

He was not drunk enough for this.

"As funny as it is to think that the Marimo's dick is small -it probably is. He and I have never done such things, or ever will, regardless of…of. In the end, nothing happened or ever will happen." he stuttered out.

He was out of his depth, once again the voices of doubt, confusion, self-hatred filled him.

"Sit down Sanji, drink this and let’s talk, because that face you just made needs to be addressed and what better time." Unbeknownst to Sara, Pandora’s box was waiting to be opened.

Still, slightly uncertain he sat down, gulped down the rest of the sake, and hoped that getting drunk would somehow erase him from existence.

A warm hand surrounded his own. "What is it that's causing you this much pain?" Sara’s eyes were sincere and welcoming.

He let the sake warm him, he grabbed a cushion and hugged it and stayed like that for a few minutes. Maybe he could talk to someone about this. He couldn’t talk to anyone in the ship because they would try to help set him up with Zoro or at least somehow let it slip and he didn’t want the fragile relationship he already had become more twisted or break. He looked to Sara. Maybe this was his chance to just let it all out.

And so, he did.

"I don't know... I love my ladies and men disgust me; they are dirty, unruly, annoying at best and infuriating at their worst. The Marimo is all those things and more! and yet... I...I want to be close to him, have him pay attention to me, to fight me and then hold me.”

“Well, what’s wrong with that. Doesn’t it just make it more special that despite all his bad qualities you still found something to love.” Sara gave him a tender smile.

“The problem isn’t him…it’s something in me that is terribly wrong.”

“Now wait just a minute. Liking someone of the same sex doesn’t mean there is something wrong with you mister. It is perfectly normal, and love is not bound by societal norms. And who cares anyway, you’re a pirate! rules don’t apply to you!”

“I know that,” he let out a small chuckle, “came to terms with it after my 2 years, it’s… actually something far deeper and uglier in me that is wrong.”

Sanji gave a shuttering breath, he looked at Sara, the words he wanted to speak were stuck on his throat, slowly suffocating him, his eyes started to fill the buildup pressure of unshed tears.

“What is it Sanji?”

“I like the Marimo…but I'm not sure if those feelings are pure…because I feel jealous of him, I feel this deep seeded hatred towards him, this sense of unworthiness when I stand next to him, like I don’t deserve to be by his side…It shouldn’t be like that, right…” He looked to Sara to see if she had an answer, a cure, to this ailment that has stricken him since he came to terms with his feeling for the idiot moss-head. 

“…For you to feel so undeserving of the other person. Love shouldn’t make you feel so small when you look at the one who holds your heart. It shouldn’t make me feel so ugly…” A lonesome tear escaped the confines of his eye. 

“…I want to be with him, I want to reach out but all of my insecurities, my faults, my weaknesses won’t let me." He was breathless by the end of his desperate rant. Tears now freely running down his cheeks.

“…”

"Sanji, I didn't know, I..." Sara’s eyes were saddened.

Sanji made her sad, alcohol bad.

"This is some strong sake eh Sara-chwan, should come with a warning." He lets out a wet laugh. Trying to liven up the mood he created.

Suddenly two hands clapped his cheeks. Taking him out of his stupor.

"Ok whatever I say isn't going to fix what is going on with, well, all of you…Shit, wait that came out wrong, ugh…" Waving her arms wildly almost as if to erase the last thought. "I got this, give me a minute." She looked a bit panicked now.

Sanji laughed this time a weary smile making its appearance, "it's ok Sara-chan, I know what you meant. I have a lot of things that I need to work through."

"NO! I mean yes! work through those problems but take your time. You’re already halfway there by acknowledging that you even have things to work through…People don't just become better people overnight." She was rambling now, so she paused and took a deep breath. She needed this charmingly stupid man in front of her to understand what she had to say next.

“Look, Sanji, what I’m about to share with you may not help with your problem but it was an important lesson that I learned the hard way while living here.”

She held Sanji’s hand once again and brushed her fingers on top of his knuckles slowly.

"You should have seen me three years ago. There I was, alone, with a new business barely making ends meet and I thought I had to do everything on my own. You know, to prove myself to my father that he had made the wrong choice. I saw everyone as an enemy, bars, other brewery companies that were offering me help. I would reject them, I thought that by accepting their help I would be proving my father right that I couldn't make it in this world. It took me a lot of time to realize that I was doing myself a disservice." 

She gave him a tender smile, "I said all that so you would understand that when I say, **you have to be kind to yourself** , that I truly mean it. You have been bottling up so many negative emotions with no outlet for them. You let your mind run around in circles over and over, that it has made it weary and tired. But you must understand that you are not alone. Find your friends, tell them what is worrying you and let them help you because at the end of the day there is only so much only one person can do."

They held hands for a bit longer. Enjoying in the warmth that only another person can provide in your time of need.

"Thank you," he said sniffing his runny nose, damn this sake was getting to him, "and I'm sorry, we were supposed to be having fun."

"What are talking about, crying over boys is a staple of every sleepover!"

He can't help but let a chuckle slip through.

"Listen Sanji, I've only known you for almost a week now. And even I can tell that you are a very kind and honest person who deserves to be happy. Also, if anyone were to hurt you, I would kill them."

"I would never ask you to dirty your hands for me."

Punching the air, Sara jested, "ha-ha, I'll take him on, even that swordsman got nothing on me."

Sanji squeezed Sara's bicep and nods, "the Marimo must be shaking at this moment."

"Oh, hush you and drink some more because now I am really curious to learn more about this Marimo guy."

So Sanji drank some more and talked for the rest of the night. And for the first time since the two years, he felt like a weight had been lifted.

***

Sunday morning was hell. Both Sara and Sanji decided to sleep in. The pullout couch was comfortable enough.

By the afternoon, Sanji had prepared them a hearty meal perfect for hangovers. 

"I'll be doing the books today and then I have to drop off a shipment that's heading out to D.D.A.D tonight. You’re heading back to cook for the next shift right."

"Yeah, the moss-head is someone pretty simple to cook for, but I have to check on the food supplies and I have to clean my kitchen."

"Honestly how lucky is your crew to have you as their cook," Sara said as she took a bite of a tender piece of meat, "you can have the day off then. Relax and come back tomorrow, I mean if you want to come back that is. I think you've paid back what you owed."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Ok, I won't come back as an employee…but I will as a friend." He finished saying with a smirk.

Sara punched him hard on the arm, "Holy shit don't scare me like that, asshole."

"Sorry couldn't help it! I'll be off then. See you tomorrow, my lady." He reached over and kissed her hand and in return she pinched his cheek.

***

Heading back to the ship he set himself to work. he cleaned the kitchen. Checked to see the condition of the food in storage and to see if he needed anything else. He made a list of what was missing he went to the market to buy anything that was missing and finally finished making Zoro's food for the upcoming week.

Extremely tired he got ready for bed.

"Sanji-san everything ready for Zoro-san's arrival."

"Yep. You excited to explore the islands?"

"My heart hasn't stopped beating...”

“Even if you don't have a heart, yohohoho~" Sanji finished for him.

Brook stared at Sanji, “Don’t be rude.”

“I’m sorry” Sanji muffled his laughter

“There are certain sacred things you just don’t steal from other men.”

“I said I was sorry.”

“I’m a dead man Sanji-san, I only have a few things to my name.”

“alright, I get it, I get it.” He chuckled

“Good,” Brook, “where were we.”

“Something about lacking hearts.” Sanji said looking a Brook with a tender smile.

“Yes, yohohoho~ I don’t have one.” Brook finished off his joke with the most deadpan delivery only a skeleton could give, Sanji heard him mumble about how the youth no longer respected their elders. He let him rant for a few minutes.

"Well, I hope you have fun, maybe you can meet Sara-chan at some point."

"Ah yes, what an honor that would be. I have been working on a song to thank her and her family for what they have done for me and the pirate community! Maybe also show her the Rumbar pirates cover song of Bink’s sake."

"That sounds like a great idea and she'll definitely love it. But for now, goodnight, Brook."

"Goodnight, Sanji-san."

***

Sara stood with a coat pressed close to her. She waited for the ship to come. It was getting late.

Those damn D.D.A.D people were always late. Stop partying all the damn time. _People have shit to do_. It was getting cold, and she just wanted to go home and sleep.

She saw the silhouette of a boat approaching the docks.

_Finally._

As the vessel approached, a strange fog started to surround her and bit by bit it took away parts of life itself, the sounds were muted, the little warmth that remained was now ice cold, the people were gone. Only the shadow of the boat loomed ever closer. It seemed to tower above all, blocking what was left of the moonlight. Even the ocean seemed to have disappeared from this world, the waves lulled into submission.

Sara arm hair rose, her body shivered trying to retain any amount of warmth it had left. The looming shadow creeped on, almost if trying to grab her from where she stood. She turned around and ran, her footsteps inaudible. She tried to scream but the air had become too cold. She kept on running, running towards where life had once existed, 

But she would never make it.

The silhouette of the ship once again disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a random question but do the days of the week exist in the one piece universe? Like Monday-Friday and the notion of the weekend, if they don’t, they do for this fic, lol. It’s just something I noticed while writing. 
> 
> there was also an inspired Brooklyn nine-nine joke in there, see if you can find it.
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a nice day!


	5. Man I feel like a Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! I had been so good with staying on schedule. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Just a warning I don’t how it happened, but this chapter is jammed packed. A lot of things happen and I’m not sure how it flows or reads. I tried to split it up but unlike the previous time this happened there didn't seem to be a good place to stop lol
> 
> So, let me know how this chapter feels to you when you read it.
> 
> Also, Shania Twain is a Queen.

Sanji woke up well rested. He showered and went to prepare breakfast. Brook was already up and drinking tea waiting patiently for the food.

"Brook, are you going to wait for the Marimo to come or are you planning on leaving right now?"

"The right thing to do would be to wait for Zoro-san to come and hand over the duty...but..."

"But the shitty Marimo is probably lost in one of the islands. And the chances of him being back on time for his shift are extremely low."

"I was afraid of that very thing happening. But we can't just leave the sunny abandoned. Even though this island seems peaceful. This is the New World, and we have to be cautious." Brook eyes would be glassy right now if he had any.

"How about this Brook, if the stupid moss-head doesn't come by tonight I'll take over the guard duty and you can catch the last boat to D.D.A.D, heard they have live music concerts that anyone can enter."

"You are much too kind, Sanji-san, I'll be forever in your debt."

"No need, I am only doing my duty as a fan of the one and only Soulking. I think the people at D.D.A.D. need to be enlightened."

"Yohohoho, Sanji I'll dedicate my first song to you!"

***

With the sun high up on the sky. Sanji got ready to leave.

"I'll see you later today, Brook."

"Bye Sanji-san, tell lady Bink that I'll meet her soon."

"Will do."

And with a pep in his step, a sway in his way, a whirl in his twirl. He made his way to Magnolia’s brewery. A lot of things needed to be done and Sanji was ready to tackle the day head on.

As he got closer to the building, he spotted a young man standing in front of the door.

"Can I help you with anything?" Sanji asked.

The young man turned to him and scratched the back of his head, "ah, yeah you see I'm from the bar that ordered a shipment of Magnolias Bink’s sake, but we were unable to pick it up yesterday because, well...you know there was a situation with management."

"Right, a situation with management." Sanji gave him a deadpan look.

"Yep, so here I am, to pick up the goods. But no one is answering the door."

"Maybe Ms. Bink stayed up late waiting for management to get their shit together. I'll see what I can do."

The young man gave a nervous chuckle.

Sanji entered the store but no one was there, strange. He then headed up to the apartment, he knocked on Sara's door before he stepped in. No one, but what was weird was that the bed was still made. Maybe she left early.

Heading back downstairs and outside, "I think she figured out that something happened to you guys and headed back to the docks in the morning. So, let's go."

Together the young man and Sanji headed towards the docks. They searched for a while but couldn't find her. They were about to give up when they found the crate with the sake in it.

"Sweet! This means I'm not going to get in trouble. Can you sign this so that I can go, there is this part- I mean this meeting I have to attend." The young man chuckled.

Tired of this kid, Sanji signed the papers and watched him go.

He was getting really worried about Sara-chan now. She would never have left her cargo unattended, and it also seemed that she never made it home at all yesterday.

Ice ran through his veins. Sara never made it home. He was about to panic but he couldn't do that. He needed to keep his head on straight.

Time to investigate, starting with the people working at the docks.

He asked around if anyone had seen Sara at night or this morning and all he got were weird responses of ‘another one, what a shame’, ‘nothing can be done’, and ‘it’s best to move on.’ As if it was something common for a woman to simply disappear.

That thought stopped Sanji in his track. Every time he mentioned that Sara was alone at the docks, they all got this look, like they knew what had happened.

It can't be possible; Robin was just being Robin when she told them about that ghost ferry.

No, he couldn't jump to conclusions, he needed to check one more place.

He headed towards the local neighborhood watch. Stopping once again by Sara's store and apartment just to make sure they didn't just miss each other, and he was just being dramatic like always.

Nope, still empty. So, he made his way to the last place he could think of for help.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a rather stocky little man greeted him. Behind him another man in the all-black standard uniform worn by the watchman tipped his hat.

"Hey, I came to see if you could help me find my friend. She's been missing since last night; I think, and the last place she was seen was by the docks."

"I…I see," the man stuttered, all the blood draining from his face, but he still tried to cover it with a fragile smile, "have you checked her house or workplace maybe…you just missed her."

"No, I checked everywhere she usually goes to and she not in any of those places."

"Shit not again." The man in the back said under his breath.

"Wait what do you mean again, is this something that happens in this fucking island."

"Lou, imma need you to file another report." The man continued without paying attention to Sanji.

"Oi, stop ignoring me fuckers, I'm being serious. Are you telling me that people go missing on a regular and you don't warn people of that shit?"

"I'm going to need to calm down sir," the man from the back now rose to his feet. He stood a head taller than Sanji. That didn't mean shit he could still kick his ass if he had to.

"I'll calm down when I shove my foot up your ass!"

"Everyone on this island is aware of the dangers, **_sir_** ," the watchman says through gritted teeth, "we all make sacrifices to maintain this freedom of ours from the marines.”

Sanji quickly brought his foot down on the desk that, Lou sat in. "What do you fucking mean a sacrifice." Fire erupted from Sanji's foot.

Sara was gone.

"This won't help her," came the small voice of Lou, "the more time you waste the more time your friend can’t get our help." 

It wasn't the words that calmed Sanji but rather Lou's eyes. They knew his pain; he was familiar with it. Sorrow had made its home in his eyes.

He calmed down just a bit, he removed his foot from the now destroyed desk, "Sorry…it's just that I keep thinking that I could have been there to stop whatever it was from happening."

"I understand " he said as he passed a piece of paper for him to fill out. The taller man started to clean up the broken desk

"Sorry, about that." Sanji looks away ashamed.

"Not the first time, won't be the last." the man just shrugged.

When he finished the missing person's form, he looked at it for a long time. Sara was missing and apparently, it was a common thing that happened around this island.

"So, there's an actual fucking ghost ship that kidnaps people." Sanji questioned as if he still couldn’t believe it.

"That’s the working theory." The tall man jokes.

"Hiro, please be kind."

Hiro scoffs.

"So, what have you done to find it? What happens to the people?" Sanji's heart had been running a marathon for a while now. Right about now it was making its way up his throat.

Lou looked at him with dull eyes, "we are doing everything humanly possible put we can't seem to catch a break. As to what happens to the missing people…They are never seen again."

"So, people just keep missing and nobody has any clue." His heart was making a run for it, he could feel it trying to escape through his mouth.

"Not people," Hiro interrupted, "only women."

Sanji could see his heart on the floor now, dirty, and lifeless. It had put up a brave fight, his little heart, but now it was quiet... _are Nami and Robin in danger too_. Shit he feels like he’s about to faint.

"I'm sorry we can't be off much help." Lou gives him one final devastated look.

***

Sanji leaves numb and cold.

He finds himself back at Sara's place. Not knowing how he got there. The building felt hollow the closer he got to the front desk noticing some papers out of order. So, he cleans them up.

And he continues to do all the things Sara would have done. He tested the sake, checked on the rice stores and ordered more of the Sunny Spring’s mineral water. His body was just going through the motions.

Sara was gone and he hadn’t been there to help.

**But maybe…**

Just maybe, he could help now.

A crazy idea was starting to manifest in his head. Could he pull this off? They did say that only women were kidnapped.

**Only women**

_No, no, no, that wouldn't work._

Maybe he could ask Nami or Robin for help.

_Definitely not!_

They could handle it, he knew they could, but he didn't want to bother them. They needed the break, and it was his problem anyway. He got himself into this; it was on him to solve this issue. Which in turn reminded Sanji of his promise to Nami. _Think, think, think._

He started pacing.

Sara needed help, the watchmen were pulling on loose threads, Nami said to stay out of trouble, only women were kidnapped, the ghost ship was not a bedtime story. Sara was gone, the watchmen were at a dead end, Nami made him promise, only women were missing, the ghost ship was real. Sara, the watchmen, Nami, only women, the ghost ship. Sara, the watchmen, Nami, only women, the ghost ship. Sara, the watchmen, Nami, only women, the ghost ship. Sara, the watchmen, Nami, only women, the ghost ship.

By now he had scuffed up the floorboards as he continued to pace as even more deranged thoughts joined in and continued to make a mess of his head. He pulled at his hair as he tried to negotiate and reason with himself. On top of all that he was smoking like there was no tomorrow.

_Ok breath let’s answer all the question one by one._

Sara was missing, kidnapped by a ghost ship that was actually real. Was he going to try and rescue her?

**Yes**

The watchmen have been trying to solve this crime but to no avail. Maybe a new set of eyes and skillsets was needed. Was he going to help in their search?

**Yes**

He promised Nami that he wouldn’t get into trouble or approach the ship. Was he going back on his word?

**Shit**

**Shit**

**Shit**

Nami would understand…right? This was for a friend…Ok, what if he promised himself, that at any sign of trouble, he will ask one of his crew for help, then that should be ok…right?

**Yes…Maybe**

His consciousness still weighed heavy on his mind, but he had an even bigger question to answer himself. 

Only women went missing. Was he willing to re-live those two years of hell for Sara?

**Y-**

To dress up like a lady and hope to the gods that a ghost ship or whoever was behind it to take notice and take him as well.

**Y-Y**

To wear women’s clothing for an undetermined amount of time with the low possibility of the idea even working out…just for the even lower possibility to find Sara.

**YES DAMMIT! HE WOULD.**

Ok, he had stopped pacing by now, leaving him slightly panting and looking rather disheveled. 

So, how does he go about doing this? A little bit of hesitance popped up again with the thought of going through with this plan.

He looked around Sara's brewery, taking in every bit of the place, every bit that Sara’s blood and sweat went into building, creating, and loving. This, this was something worth fighting for.

Finally, his head was clear, and his decision firmly made. A plan slowly formulating.

Step 1: tie up any loose ends

He headed back out to the Sunny. He closed the door behind him and left towards the port.

_Stay safe until I find you Sara-chan_.

***

"Fucking finally, I've been looking for the ship for two days now. Oi, Brook did you guys change where you anchored the ship."

"No, the ship has been here the whole time. However, Sanji-san did think it would have been quite a funny prank."

"That damn cook. Did he do his job by the way."

"Why yes! Sanji-san has been in full spirits these past few days. He cooked your meals with such veracity; do you wish to hear the song I made about him."

"Not now, and what do you mean in full spirits? What, the cook found himself a woman?" He joked.

"Why yes, he did. It's young love Zoro-san. I haven't seen him this happy before."

"Wait, seriously." A frown formed in Zoro's face.

"You can ask him all about it~ he’s coming by the ship later today. He was in such a good mood that he had offered to take your shift so that I could go and party until I drop dead, even though I'm already dead, yohohoho~"

Brook left soon after showing Zoro where his meals were stored.

A woman huh. The cook found himself someone for the month. _Fuck, he works fast_.

Zoro had spent this whole week drinking himself into a stupor, he had drunk all of Nami's week worth of free booze, and when he had failed to find the ferry to Jungle Jym. He had just roamed around the island until it was his turn for guard duty. Those shitty streets kept changing color.

He was bored, broke, and pissed off. He needed to take out his frustrations out on someone or something. So, until the cook came by, he decided to work out.

The sun was starting to set when the cook finally showed up. Zoro had been meditating when he sensed his presence.

He descended to the main deck to see what curly-brows was up to these days. To hear it from the source itself about this mystery woman because apparently, Zoro had also become a masochist this past week it seemed.

"Long time no see ero-cook."

"Oh, Zoro you’re here. That's good." The cook said almost distractedly and just walked towards the men’s room. Leaving behind only a trail of smoke.

Zoro just stood there. No mocking comments, no jokes about getting lost, not even about his hair getting greener thanks to sunlight. Nothing.

Zoro followed the cook to the room and found him pulling out a strange large bag from all the way at the back of his locker and packing some of his other clothes into a smaller bag.

"Where are you going?" Now Zoro was confused.

Without even looking back at him the cook answered, "going to be staying out for the rest of the month."

That ticked him off.

"Make sure you don't let that woman distract you." He sneered.

The cook’s movements frozen in place.

"I'll be back for each shift so don't worry, **first-mate**. I won't neglect my duties." The vitriol was palpable.

Zoro couldn't help but flinch slightly. _Shit that was the wrong thing to say._

"Right."

The cook stood, placed the larger bag over his shoulder and caried the smaller one on his right hand and walked back to the deck. The dart-brow’s shoulder bumping into his as the cook passed the door where he stood.

"Oi, watch it."

"My bad." and that just sounded wrong to him. Before the cook could jump off the ship, Zoro grabbed his arm.

"you ok Curly?" he looked at him with concern.

The cook smirked at him, "like you care, Marimo." He brushed his hand away and jumped down to the street and disappeared.

Zoro stood there for a while. He turned towards the kitchen, maybe, he could break into the pantry to steal some booze. He was going to need it.

***

Back at Sara's apartment Sanji looked at the mirror. The sun was already setting, and night was slowly making itself comfortable. The only lights on were that of the living room and that of bathroom where he was currently standing.

**This was it, no going back now.**

After he left the Sunny, he had gone and bought everything else that he was missing for his...transformation or step 2 in his plan.

_ohhh god he was actually going to go through with this._

He looked at the large bag that he had taken out of his locker. The truth was, that he still had some stuff from hell island, stuff he didn't have the heart to throw away. Damn those...those _women_ , they're to blame for two years of pure confusing emotions that left him feeling like this…this person that had to hide who he truly was. Confused and questioning.

He breathed deeply to calmed himself down.

"This is for Sara-chan; you're only doing this for Sara-chan. No other reason." He stressed.

Taking one final deep breath he started the procedure. He stared at the mirror, a young man with one bright blue eye looked back.

**It was time**

First, any and every, body hair and facial hair had to go. He almost cried when he started to shave his mustache and beard. It had taken him two years to grow them. 

His legs were next, and they gave him a bitch of time.

He bathed, exfoliated, and hydrated his skin just like _Catherine_ had showed him.

He looked at the mirror once again. His face looked young, smooth, delicate even. He ran his fingers across his jaw and chin. It felt strange.

Next, was his hair and the question on what to do with his eyebrows. There was no way in hell he was going to shave them off. Good thing they were thin enough to cover with make-up and bangs. So, he was going to leave that alone.

_Lillian_ had showed him how to cut, take care, put on, and clean wigs. So, he reached into his bag and pulled out the blond monstrosity of the curled wig. He spent what felt like hours teasing out the curls and making even bangs.

He looked at the length and decided to cut it to shoulder height to make it easier to manage.

He grabbed a hair cap and he tucked in his hair making sure that there were no bumps. Then put the wig on top and tightly secured it.

He looked yet again into the mirror and this time he couldn't help but feel shocked. Looking back at him was beautiful person. He blushed at the thought. Long blond hair now framing his face making him look regal, but what really took his breath away was the sight of his eyes.

His two eyes, for the first time in all his life excluding his birth and early years, they were both visible. He couldn't help but laugh. It felt weird and it changed the look of his face, it was still sharp and slightly angular, but his eyes softened his look. Making him look almost innocent, _what a hoot_! The bangs did their job and covered his eyebrows. For that he was thankful.

Before he even continued with the rest of the transformation, he decided that he would go out to the city tonight and see if this _thing_ could work at all.

He laid out his clothes. A white pencil skirt and a nice flowery pastel short sleeved blouse with a form fitting cut. But first he needed to put on his push up bra, his pecks did most of the job, but he added some padding to give him just a little more volume and shape. _Samantha_ had showed him how to use them. She had explained how it would help create the illusion of breasts if he so wished to have and then followed up the explanation on the pros and cons of corsets. 

He put on his quickly picked out look for the night and then, he set up his make-up area. Remembering _Isabella's_ 10 easy tips for the perfect look. He decided to go with something simple. After a few minutes of going through the steps he finished his look. _Shit, his wing game was strong_ , perfect on both sides. 

He completed his look with some pastel short heels.

He stood facing the mirror for one last time. A young lady with two bright blue eyes looked back.

Damn those _women_. Look what they made him into.

He went downstairs and stared at the door separating himself and the rest of the world.

He took a deep breath and stepped outside.

***

He had been walking around for an hour or so and no one had made a big deal of his look, a couple of wolf-whistles and some turned heads, but no demeaning comments. He was just another person, another lady. It seemed to be working just fine.

He was going to return to Sara's apartment when he smelled that scent again. It’s been a week since he last talked to the crazy Obaa-chan.

Sanji hesitated for a moment. But then followed the smell. The truth was that he didn't want to be alone at the moment.

It took a while, but he found his way back to the sanctum. There she stood, the deity of sweets, bathed in the moonlight this time.

He stepped forward until he was face to face with Tutti.

She stared and stared; silence made itself comfortable between the two, only to be kicked out by a rambunctious, and infectious laugh.

And for 10 minutes straight both Sanji and Tutti just laughed.

"I knew it! I knew you were going to be trouble. But this...this I never saw coming." She hollered as she pointed to all of Sanji.

A little self-conscious at the comment, Sanji had to ask, "Does it look weird?"

Tutti stopped laughing and looked at him with a warm smile, "come closer my little string cheese," and he did, Tutti lifted her hand and brushed some of his hair behind his ear and moved her hand down his cheek. She held it there for a few seconds, hummed, and then pinched the skin.

"Oi, the hell!"

"You're gorgeous honey. Stop finishing for complements. Anymore and your head won't be able to fit through that hole in your shirt."

Sanji felt relief and a little giddy.

"Your just jealous that even in your youth, you didn't look half as good as me." He flipped his hair back and stopped, wondering where the hell that had come from. Hopefully not from within him.

"I take it back no amount of make-up will hide that you’re just a brat."

They laughed again.

He was glad he had come here. He had needed this. Needed some warmth.

"Here you go," Tutti handed him another sweet. This time it came in the shape of a flower, solid white with gold painted lines that started at the center and stretched out to the tips.

He took a bite and only one memory came to mind. It was of that day he left **that place** behind. The day he was reborn. His lip quivered at the memory.

"it’s a Moonflower, it blooms only at night. In the darkest of times, it flourishes."

"How much?" Sanji nods and gives her a small tender smile.

"This time it's free." Tutti says dismissively.

"You know you’re running a really shitty business right. Isolated place, weird working hours, not charging for the product, bad customer service, the list goes on and on."

"And yet I have a loyal customer already."

"Who doesn't pay."

"As a cook you must know that sometimes seeing someone eat what you make is far more valuable than any riches one could offer."

There was a pause.

"You know granny, I might just like you." Sanji said finishing his little moonflower.

"Uuuh, Well, this is awkward,” she patted his hand pityingly, “I like young man, sorry Hun." Tutti chuckled and just gave him the shittiest eating grin he had ever seen in a person.

"You little shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Undercover time! The fun has officially begun. We caught a glimpse of Zoro, but Full time Zoro comes next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
